Vorarephilia
Vorarephilia (often misspelled voreaphilia or voraphilia because of their similar pronunciation), also known as phagophilia or simply called vore for short, is a fetish and paraphilia where arousal occurs from the idea of being eaten, eating another, or watching this process. The fantasy may or may not include digestion, which may or may not be imagined to be painless. The word ''vorarephilia is derived from the Latin vorare (to 'swallow' or 'devour') and Ancient Greek φιλία (philia, 'love'). Terminology The term vorarephile describes someone who enjoys vore. Most vorarephiles describe themselves as being Prey — reportedly based on how animals are considered to be prey for other animals who are in a higher chain position — while others, who actually do the eating in the fantasies, are referred to as a "pred" (derived from the word predator). Variates Soft Vore Soft vore describes scenarios where prey is consumed alive and whole, often without it being harmed. Because of its non-violent nature, soft vore is commonly regarded as more sensual and sexually oriented. Willing or unwilling prey in soft vore are either digested, suffocated or simply held in the stomach. Some vorarephiles, who derive pleasure from watching animals eat other animals, enjoy watching snakes eating. This is because they usually swallow their prey whole, a major element in soft vore. http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=12 Non-sexual soft vore is often used in a wide variety literature. These may be based on Native American folklore, such as one story where Coyote enters the stomach of a giant to rescue a number of people who were eaten alive, or the biblical story of Jonah. Hard Vore s eating the carcass of a Cape Buffalo. In its purest form, this is an example of hard vore.]] Hard vore describes scenarios where prey is subjected to injuries of being ripped and chewed. This type of vore involves cutting, biting, tearing and usually also involves blood. Although inherently there is no sexual characteristic to these portrayals, to someone with a vore fetish, they could be taken in a sexual context. Hard vore has sometimes been referred to as "gore" to separate it from soft vore. http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=11 Non-sexual hard vore is regularly portrayed in movies for mature audiences, such as the Jaws franchise and Deep Blue Sea. Other types Other scenarios exist, in which are derived from soft vore and hard vore. The most common is oral vore, in which prey is eaten by means of the predator's mouth. Well known throughout vore types are the "genital vore" scenarios. This includes unbirth, which involves the being consumed by the vagina and taking refuge in the woman's womb. http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=15 Unbirthing is simply a "reverse birth" and, in a pure sense, can only be done by a female. It is sometimes referred to as Female Genital Vore or vaginal vore. Others think of it as a mutual, erotic, and consensual activity with no injury to the sexual partners involved — in that case it is not considered a form of vore. On the other hand, Male Genital Vore or cockvore (as it is commonly called) refers to being consumed by the penis. http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=14 This involves the urethral opening at the top of the penis, after which they are pulled down the urethra to the predator's scrotum, in which prey is absorbed, digested, or turned into semen (sometimes known as "cum vore") and ejaculated. A lesser known variant involves the prey to be taken to the prostate for conversion to semen, or to the bladder for storage or digestion. Anal vore describes being consumed by the anus.http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=64 In common scenarios, prey consumed through anal vore is often drawn up through the digestive tract to the stomach where they are digested in a normal fashion. Such is not always the case, as the prey may simply remain in the rectum of the predator for a varying length of time. Breast vore describes a kind of vore in which prey is drawn into the predator's breast through the nipples. http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=22 The prey consumed is usually then held in the pred's breast where they are sometimes transformed into breast milk. Other, lesser known vore types, include hair vore, in which the prey is trapped in the pred's hair and digested, http://aryion.com/modules.php?name=Conteudo&pid=31. Such are only a few of the many types of vore known. Being a fantasy, any orifice may be thought of as capable of vore. Related fetishes Vorarephilia has many tides with many relating fetishes that are combined into vore. "Macro/Micro vore" describes scenarios where the pred is larger or smaller then the prey. A popular form of this is giantess vore, where the predators are giantesses which consume victims which are much smaller, which gains this from macrophilia. In micro vore the predator is smaller than its prey (this often involves magic) that originates from microphilia. Often in vore, being digested (or pushed through the digestive system alive) and excreted out is a common way of finishing up a vore story. This form of coprophilia is commonly used in vore as a term called scat. Maiesiophilia describes a love of the pregnant female form. It can take various forms, from having the shape of being pregnant while not having the pregnancy, or with a vore scenario, looking pregnant while holding prey inside their stomach. See also *Coprophilia *Microphilia *Nyotaimori References Further reading * External links Category:Paraphilias Category:Psychological conditions Category:Sexual fetishism